The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Weakness of the foot musculature, specifically, the muscles of the arches and toes, has been correlated with the development of a wide range of foot/ankle injuries. For example, plantar fasciitis, which eventually afflicts more than 10% of the population, is associated with long-term deficits in toe strength. Further, toe weakness has been correlated with falls in the elderly. Research proves that older adults have toe strength declines of more than 28% and the subsequent toe weakness has been correlated with an increased risk of fall. Falls in the elderly are extremely common and the probability of a person over 70 years of age experiencing a fall is almost 40%.
Despite the fact that toe and arch weakness poses significant health risks, few exercise devices exist that specifically target these important muscles. Furthermore, the majority of exercise devices that do exist use a complex assortment of springs, elastic bands and/or hinges, making them difficult to use and expensive. Ease-of-use is particularly important for the elderly population, who may be at high risk for falls due to age-related toe weakness.